


look at what you took down

by sunkissedcrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShira Week, t for kissing i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedcrow/pseuds/sunkissedcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Shirabu was good was silences. He enjoyed them and the stillness of time that came with it. But in this moment of silence, with his heart brimming with something and his fingers clenched like when a spike gets killed, he was unable hold back from asking about something he refused to concern himself with since he became official setter.</p><p>“Will you continue playing in university?”</p><p>During the farewell party for seniors, Semi and Shirabu slip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at what you took down

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not gonna lie. I started off writing this because I 134% wanted to write them kissing. so.  
> it's last day of SemiShira week! Even though I only managed to write three pieces I still had a lot of fun seeing what everyone created!!
> 
> (Written for SemiShira Week 2016, Day 7: Future)

In between Spring and Summer, in between chatting and drinking with his teammates during the farewell party for the seniors, Shirabu caught sight of Semi slipping away from the gym.

He hesitated before he followed, long enough for Semi to be nowhere in sight when he stepped outside the gym himself. Because while Shirabu might not be responsible for the wellbeing of his senpai—to be honest he wasn't sure who _was_ responsible—he felt like he should let Semi know that their interaction was no longer a one way effort.

Sure, he still had his reserves when it came to tossing, and god help him if Semi ever tried to backseat setter him even after he graduated, but.

It was the last day that the seniors, that Semi, would be on the same team as him. And Shirabu wanted to talk to him, simple as that.

Budding sakura trees rustled over his head as he made his way to the clubroom, a mere step of intuition over where Semi would go. The school grounds was quiet except for their gym; most had gone home after the graduation ceremony, and Shirabu was pretty sure their school allowed them to use the gym until later tonight because their volleyball was the best in the prefecture. (they would go to Nationals next year, he was sure. He would make sure that they do.)

He made it up the stairs, down the corridor, lingered near the open door for a second longer than necessary, and then finally poked his head slowly into the room. What he saw wasn’t exactly what he anticipated.

Shirabu was lost for a moment, caught by the expression on Semi’s face, his hand on his locker, eyes squeezed tight like he’s struggling with something.

Even though it was only for half a second, Shirabu shifted on his feet, feeling awkward that he was staring, intruding this moment of privacy. “Are you crying, senpai?” he asked lightly, and watched Semi jolt towards him, his eyebrows rising, his hand still on the cool metal surface of his locker.

“What do you think?” he asked with a smirk.

Shirabu shot him a look instinctively, old habits that would have to die slowly when the older boy leave. “What–"

“–are you doing here?” Semi completed the question with a childish grin, and Shirabu made sure he didn’t give him a reaction. “I can ask the same question."

Shirabu shrugged, eyes sweeping over the entire room. “Pretty rude for a guest to leave a party thrown for him,” he said.

Semi chuckled, but didn’t miss a beat. “Pretty rude for a host to leave the party he’s throwing."

Shirabu looked back at Semi. “I guess sometimes we’re on the same level of things,” he settled with a light curl at the side of his lips.

“Oh wow, glad to hear you admit this, Shirabu,” Semi with a serious nod, “You’re showing so much growth as a captain already– _Hey, put that broom down_!"

Shirabu leaned the broom against the side of the lockers and walked closer to Semi.

“I was just saying goodbye to the room,” Semi explained, giving his rusted grey locker one last pat before he moved away. He chuckled quietly. “I still remembered the time when I tried to sneak in here in junior high."

“Too excited to wait until high school?” Shirabu guessed, taking a polite look over Semi’s closed locker as well.

“You have no idea,” Semi said softly. His reminiscent tone made Shirabu glance over, curious as to what expression was painted on his face.

It was a similar one to when Shirabu first saw him just now, fond memories in his eyes framed by a slight dip of his eyebrows, like he was trying to decipher something in those memories. Semi didn’t speak, perhaps lost in his first year of high school again, something Shirabu imagine he would do as well when it was his turn to leave.

After a few seconds, he swallowed nervously.

Usually Shirabu was good was silences. He enjoyed them and the stillness of time that came with it. But in this moment of silence, with his heart brimming with something and his fingers clenched like when a good spike still gets killed, he was unable hold back from asking about the one thing he refused to concern himself with since he became official setter.

“Will you continue playing in university?”

Semi didn’t look surprised he asked. But instead of answering, he looked up at the ceiling, sighing with a light smile. His eyes were tinted with bitterness, or worry—Shirabu wasn’t sure.

“Universities aren't exactly interested in giving _reserve setters_ scholarships,” Semi said without malice, just stating the truth, but that wasn’t what Shirabu meant when he asked.

“You’re a good player. You don’t need to get a scholarship to play,” he replied.

“I guess,” Semi replied distantly.

“I’m serious,” Shirabu insisted, “If you like volleyball enough to continue playing, then play."

Semi turned to him. “Right, you don't—“ something crossed Semi’s face, and he looked at Shirabu a little differently, like he was confused by something on Shirabu’s face. “You’re right."

Shirabu shifted awkwardly. He trained himself to be comfortable with scrutiny since it came with the job of being a setter. However under Semi’s attention, Shirabu’s usual solution has always been to politely nod, bow, and then leave as soon as possible.

That wasn’t going to work now.

Semi was looking at him strangely. His eyes glossed over as he took a deep breathe, and held it.

“Senpai?” Shirabu asked.

“Can I kiss you?” Semi replied in a low voice.

Which, wasn’t even a proper response.

Shirabu’s eyes widened “ _What_?”

The corner of Semi’s lip twitched, like he was trying not to laugh at Shirabu’s astonishment, which was completely unfair in Shirabu’s opinion. He was aware his face was turning red but Semi couldn’t just, couldn’t just suddenly say that and not expect Shirabu to freak out or anything.

Semi shrugged, looking up again. “Thought I’d ask since this might be the last time we talk to each other.”

That made Shirabu hesitate. He inhaled a steady breath but when he spoke his voice was shaking with nerves. “That’s pretty heartless of you, senpai.”

Semi raised an eyebrow. “Hm?"

“So you just wanted a kiss from a kouhai and never speak to him again?"

Semi’s expression fell open; eyes wide, jaw slackened as he stared at Shirabu. “Wait, what—"

Shirabu huffed, turning away to hide his flaming cheeks. He couldn’t believe he was saying these things, and yet… “So?” he said, covering up his embarrassment with annoyance, “Is that what you want?"

Semi wheezed, or laugh, or something like that. Shirabu couldn’t quite tell because he refused to look at Semi. “No, that’s…that’s not what I want."

Shirabu swallowed, nodding. “Okay."

“Okay?"

Shirabu clenched his jaw tightly, waiting.

Semi’s hand reached over and touched the side of his neck first, then the underside of his jaw, gently turning his head so he was forced to meet Semi’s eyes. Feather-light fingers brushed Shirabu’s skin aflame, and he wanted so badly to look away and hide away these feelings that were surfacing from the bottom of his stomach.

But Semi’s face was getting closer, his eyes closing as he nudged Shirabu’s face upwards with his thumb.

When they kissed it wasn’t like anything Shirabu had imagined, soft lips meeting under tense, anticipating bodies. He was sure Semi had experience though, as opposed to him, because after a few press of closed mouth kisses, he felt Semi’s tongue swipe across his lips, making him gasp in surprise.

Semi chuckled breathlessly against him, pulling away to press their foreheads together. Shirabu would deny this if Semi told anyone, but when they parted he might have made a sound that resembled a whine.

When he opened his eyes, Semi was smirking.

“Didn’t think I’d be able to make you lose your composure," Semi whispered.

Shirabu looked away petulantly. “Shut up,” he whispered back, “You’re the one who said I have a bad poker face."

Semi laughed, throwing his head back and exposing his throat in front of Shirabu; that whole affair. When he looked back at Shirabu with a fond look in his eyes, Shirabu was glaring at him. Semi’s grin only widened and he pressed a quick kiss to Shirabu’s lips. “Thanks, by the way,” he said.

“For what?"

“For letting me kiss you,” Semi said, tilting his head to a side.

Shirabu blushed. “It’s not like,” he started mumbling, “it’s not like I didn’t want it, I was just surprised at first.” He expected Semi to pursue that, to make fun of him more, but the taller’s boy smile only softened.

“And also, thank you,” he said,” for telling me I should keep playing in uni."

Shirabu’s eyebrows rose. He nodded jerkily then looked away.

“I mean it,” Semi continued, tone turning serious now, “We’ve…come a long way for you to say something nice to me."

Shirabu narrowed his eyes. “I’ve said—“ Semi leaned in again, and he immediately stopped talking.

This time Semi’s hands came up to cup Shirabu’s face as he licked into his mouth. Shirabu liked to think he was getting the hang of this, kissing Semi, so he reached up until he had a hand in Semi’s hair and the other at the back of his neck. He pulled him down, turning the languid kiss into something rougher, something resembling the thing festering between the two of them.

It was only when Semi nipped at Shirabu’s lower lip that he realized that making out in the clubroom was probably a bad idea. And also completely unlike him.

Shirabu turned away so he could speak, but before he could even get a word out, Semi’s lips landed on his jaw instead. “Wait, we should probably—“ Semi pressed soft kisses along the side of his face, his nose grazing Shirabu’s skin lightly. “Semi,” he hissed, and Semi immediately stopped.

“Yeah?” Semi’s voice cracked so he cleared his throat.

“The others will,” Shirabu coughed, untangling himself from Semi, “The others will wonder where we are."

Semi nodded, a blush forming on his cheeks, before ruffling Shirabu’s hair.

That gesture, the familiarity of it between a senpai and kouhai, made Shirabu pause. “Semi-san,” he said, “do you want to go out tomorrow?"

Semi smiled, simple and bright. His eyes crinkled and it occurred to Shirabu that this was a sight he would like to see for as long as he could. “Yeah,” he answered, “Yeah, I’d like that."

**Author's Note:**

> this piece could be read in succession to my piece from yesterday, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7295500), cause I wrote them at around the same time so the vibe is quite similar, they parallel each other in certain ways, and they're in the same timeline
> 
> hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading!! go check out all the great stuff for [SemiShira Week](%E2%80%9Csemishira.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)!! and mah tumblr is [here](%E2%80%9Csunkissedcrow.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
